Not a Ballad
by jayjoan
Summary: REVISED AU. It was over. Everything was supposed to be over between them. So why oh why was Temari's ex-boyfriend singing center-stage asking her to be his Rock 'n Roll Queen? Not a ballad, indeed Nara.


**disclaimer: naruto and the song aren't mine.**

**I'm really excited for everybody to read this cause I like a lot of the scenes.**** It's a oneshot. Enjoy :)**

**edit: I took this down earlier to remove the flashbacks, which now stand alone for reasons I address in their separate stories. It's exactly the same as before, just without certain scenes. **

"Guys, we've got a new song to rehearse." Shikamaru Nara took up all the room on one couch in his bandmate Sasuke Uchiha's house. Their band, called the Rookies, included the two, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba.

"You've written a new one?" Naruto grinned. "Lemme see, lemme see!" The 22 year old quickly jumped up from the kitchen table where his bowl of ramen was placed and made his way to Shikamaru and his music sheets. He got out of the way, disgruntled, before Naruto could touch him and replied, "Calm down idiot!" Naruto made a face at the insult. "Here. We've got three weeks to rehearse it and it'll be unveiled at our concert the week before Christmas, alright?" Shikamaru gave out a copy to everybody of what he had.

"Is this a love song I'm looking at Nara?" Neji teased.

"Woah, this is totally a ballad man." Kiba looked at him, wide-eyed.

"A ballad would tell more of a story," Sasuke said. Shikamaru was about to thank him when he continued, "But this is still weird. I thought it would too troublesome for you to write about such a thing?"

"Yes, it usually would be, but it's Christmas and fans are hoping for a new, romantic song to scream out. You know I'm right, so don't make fun of me," the pony-tailed man replied, a little embarrassed.

"This must be for Temari, right? I haven't seen her since the end of November. What's up with that dattebayo?"

"She's been busy."

"Mhm, kay. Let's head to the studio and start on this then." Sasuke accepted his friend's reason for his girlfriend's absence and gestured for the others to follow him where their instruments waited.

"Ya know I'm really feeling it Shikamaru," said Kiba an hour into practice. "I think Temari is gonna dig you more than usual after, if ya know what I mean," he smirked suggestively.

"Is it it really necessary for you to do this man, I mean you are already dating her, and for more than 2 years, what's the point of doing this mushy stuff now?" Neji questioned.

"Ha. If only Tenten were here to listen to that," Naruto laughed. Neji ignored him.

"I never said this was for her even though yeah it's a song I wrote," he complained.

"I don't care who it's for, but you're a mastermind Nara, and this will be loved by every groupie out there so let's perfect it," Sasuke said with an air of finality.

Shikamaru was thankful the subject was dropped, indifferent towards Sasuke's "leader" attitude, and nervous about singing the song to Temari in three weeks time in order to get back together after their breakup during the end of November. Their separation wasn't known by the gang except for his childhood friends, Ino and Chouji, probably Temari's best friend in Konoha, Tenten, and her brothers must have know it too, though they were all keeping it on the down low.

Yep. Neji mentioned they were dating for over two years but as far as Shikamaru knew, that became over since their fight last month, and he and Temari weren't an on-and-off couple. The concept of being single and without the beautiful blonde hit him hard at first, but his constant nonchalance personality didn't make anyone the wiser of the situation, excluding some people.

This song, that caused confusion and puzzlement regarding his intentions among the Rookies, would be dedicated to her and he'd make sure she knew it. Until the performance came up, he was going to play it cool and try to chill.

Shikamaru promptly started for his own home once things were getting too troublesome for comfort around the other members. He passed out on the couch.

* * *

Shikamaru he rouses from his nap. His cheeks feel heated. Every kiss and caress haunts his mind as he tries to get back up again. He misses the way she made him feel, not just physically, but emotionally. He takes a look at the music sheets of the song and sighs. The 22 year old puffs on a cigarette before rubbing his hand over his forehead.

_Cold shower_, he thinks, and does exactly that.

* * *

It's winter in Konoha and snowing lightly when a young blonde woman puts her hands in front of her mouth, shivering and trying to gain some warmth. The bus ride she took from her hometown to here took a total of 3 hours and now she stays at the station, waiting for her girlfriend to show up.

An hour later Tenten sits across from Temari in her house. She is sipping tea while the brunette drinks water.

"So you still wanna go to the concert?" Tenten asks skeptically.

"Yes, you don't?" Temari raises an eyebrow. "I thought you always supported Neji at the band's shows. He's gonna be so disappointed," she fake pouts.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. Neji says he's smoking more than usual you know," she says meaningfully.

"Please, he is not. He can't be stressed over our breakup. It's probably work or something. And you just miss our double dates; you always enjoyed them too much. Go out with Sasuke and Sakura from now on or something," she protests.

"You know I love them but you're my best friend. Anyway, at least you guys can still talk and not be stupid like other couples after separating," Tenten continues.

"Exactly. So why are you so apprehensive about the concert? Of course we're not stupid like other exes. Me and Shikamaru are just gonna go back to before we dated." There's a pause before she adds in, "And we already have."

"I don't know Temari. I guess I just expected it be weird for you two but now I'm really doubting if either of you are hurtin' at all."

_Of course I'm hurting, I just don't know about him, _she thinks.

They knew each other for two years before exclusively dating. He was 20 when they started the relationship. It wasn't that much different from before, except now they had rights to each other's bodies and both of them were visibly happier. The two years and three months they dated were full of highs and lows. He seemed so far away in Konoha sometimes. They talked everyday and saw each other every other day. They took turns driving to each other's respective towns. It was a drag but had no choice if they wanted to keep seeing each other. The distance wasn't really a problem in the beginning. Shikamaru was already used to not seeing her all the time and the same with her.

She really cared about him. He was smart and so admirable no matter what anybody said. He had a good heart and Temari even feared that she was too unlike him in that aspect for anything to work, but something did, for a time. She loved when he strummed his guitar half asleep, just cause he was so cute. He didn't sing for the band often but when he did she felt so proud. That was her boyfriend up on stage and petty fangirls could never hold his heart. She almost laughed at the memory of one particularly crazy fangirl, she had a pair of these ridiculous swirly glasses and disheveled hair.

Temari's thoughts took a whole new turn once their breakup reared its ugly head. Knowing that crazy girl, maybe she already knew of what happened and was probably using the opportunity to hold Nara's beautiful heart.

_He was always too good for her_, she thought. Shikamaru was kind even if it wasn't obvious. He helped her out so many times, and she returned his assistance, but she never felt as though they were even. At first he was this annoying kid right out of high school, but then he was so much more than that. He had the right idea about most things and understood complex things that what most people older than him could not. Shikamaru was brilliant and she was too jealous to even think of him as somebody she could share intimacy with at first. But they became friends and it was effortless to just sit there and talk to him and _touch_ him.

Sometimes he could act so freaking immature whenever they had a disagreement. One time he asked her to come to Konoha when he knew she couldn't see him because of her schedule. They were already having problems. All of a sudden his widely known passiveness was gone and he said to fuck it 'cause he was more important. She told him she didn't know about that and hung up. They talked and it was just fight after fight. Finally, he broke up with her.

It was because he wasn't her top priority. She never knew he could be so selfish. Or maybe she wasn't selfless enough to put him above other things. It's not that she ignored him or didn't love him, but it wasn't worth it to him if she wasn't looking toward a future together or marriage. _You know women are too troublesome for me to have different relationships Temari. I thought you knew me, _he said.

She thought she knew him. She thought _he_ knew _her_.

Part of her melted at his words, and another part said that _No, you need to have different relationships to know you've got the one. _He chose her as his one and only, and her heart swelled to know it, but it was scary and intimidating. She guessed her family and past had something to do with her decision. Shikamaru was frustrated with her fear, she could tell, and if he couldn't deal with her at this major point, what made him think they had a future together? Why couldn't he go with the flow like he always appeared to be doing? But, no. He always had his own plans and figured Temari into them. It was flattering and she understood why he would do that, thinking of their undeniable connection, but it was too strange for her. Usually, she thought ahead just like him, that's how they both were long before they met each other, but he was in the lead all the time. It led him to a long road in front of them, and although he was eager to travel on it, she was still doing warm-ups. He was too young to cherish her as much as he said he did and years from now, if they did get married and all that junk, he'd only regret it. She wanted to save themselves from that and yet did not want to separate, but it happened.

He misunderstood her reluctance for something else and called her cruel. It hurt but rang true through her body as it became over.

Temari was brought back to reality as Tenten waved around her hands. "C'mon, we should get ready soon if we're going."

As she looked in the bundle of clothes stored in her friend's place, she thought, _I will love you more than you will ever know._

* * *

Shikamaru rested back on the top of the live house, where the performance would be taking place. A cancer stick was lying in his mouth. He looked up. The clouds never ceased to amaze him. His envy of the white shapes in the sky was so mighty as he expanded on the complications of his life right now. His ex filled his mind. She was going to be at the concert tonight. It was gonna be weird for sure.

He hadn't seen the girl in a month since he ended the relationship. _She forced me to, I didn't have a choice_, he convinced himself. That was how he honestly felt. Temari made it clear she wasn't really into the idea of being with him forever. And that's what he wanted, or needed. Wasn't she gonna comply with his plans? He loved her so much but if she wasn't in love with him as much as he was with her, then he'd only be crushed in the end. He didn't want to waste anymore time if it wasn't going to amount in what he estimated.

He felt sorry about some things. How he yelled and cursed over the phone one night when he was desperate to know she wasn't cheating on him. That was the worst. He felt awful about it afterwards, but it's not like he didn't have a reason to be so suspicious. It was a bad day for him and there were pictures of her and a new guy on her brothers' online profiles. She never found out that's what he thought, thank goodness. She'd only be angry at his questioning of her dignity.

He was becoming an idiot over her. He didn't want to have anything to do with her initially after breaking up, but that idea was thrown out the window. They still talked normally before she left for Suna a month ago, even though there was more space between them. She called yesterday to tell him she was gonna be at the live house the next night. Shikamaru already knew though, her brother Kankuro, who was good friends with Kiba told him of her agenda, and that was relayed to the lazy man. _That was mighty lucky_, he remembered. If she didn't do that on her own, he'd have to take responsibility and ask for her himself, and he was a coward, so no.

Shikamaru was excited to see her, yet stressful about it. The unveiling of this new song stressed him further. It was a song he wrote right before they became official. His plan was to sing it to her with the band, the song basically said, _I think you're amazing and I love you and I want you to be with me_. She never heard it though or even knew it existed because before his strategy could be put in motion, she made the first move, and no declaration of musical love was needed. At the time, he thanked the heavens for not adding another thing to his most embarrassing and troublesome moments of his life file.

But that wouldn't be for long. Although he was determined in the beginning to really talk to her and become boyfriend-girlfriend again, three weeks passed, in which he stressed so much and his imagination ran wild it gave him headaches. Worst-case scenario she'd say no to a renewal of their relationship. That was ultimately the most damage she could do. He never stopped caring about her and loved her to death, still. But he broke up with her and told her it wasn't worth it.

He was acting like a chicken. He worked pretty hard on the song, more so than anything he's played for the Rookies, and Shikamaru never outright ruined anything for his friends whose enthusiasm was greater about making their own music. He couldn't afford to change his mind about unveiling the song. He was going to go through with performing it, no doubt, but what about after? Would he have the chance to express everything he felt and get her (feed)back? More importantly, would he take that chance?

* * *

Temari stood in the large crowd for a few minutes along with Tenten once inside the joint, then slipped inside the dressing room of the Rookies. Everybody was already there, laughing and drinking. The two girls were greeted immediately.

Kiba surprised her the most with how quickly and easily picked her up. "Temari, babe! I haven't seen ya in forever. I've missed you ya know!" The whole gang laughed. She gave him a hug, "I missed you too. Sorry guys I've just been busy," she said, now speaking to everyone.

"Put me down Inuzuka!" Temari exclaimed.

"Hahaha alright." He let her feet touch the floor before completely letting go. Kiba then proceeded to hit on Tenten, who also responded with rejection. She went to hug all her girlfriends.

Although Ino was one of Shikamaru' best friends, she also befriended the from out of town blonde and was constantly worried over their relationship since what happened. "Hey so are you nervous about seeing him?"

"Well where is he first?" Temari made a point of looking for him coming into the room.

"I'm guessing he isn't exactly ready to see you, but no worries because there's the show, then party, and I know you guys will get some time together," she said smiling.

She smiled back. "Thanks Ino. I'm pretty excited to see him actually."

* * *

"So are we ready Rookies?" Sasuke asked. The five bandmates were backstage by themselves now, ready to walk on the stage to be seen by the audience.

"Uh huh" replied Neji, checking out his guitar. Kiba barked exactly like a dog to show a positive to his brooding friend's question.

"Question, dattebayo!"

"What is it?" the Uchiha spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's for Shikamaru hehehe." The orange, boisterous one turned to him, "You have to tell us the real reason for RRQ. I saw Temari and people are acting weird, I swear!"

"RRQ?" Kiba scrunched his eyebrows. Shikamaru sighed, "I'm guessing it's an acronym for the real name of the track."

"Alright, I'll tell you guys what's up about RRQ." The band listened in suspense, what the hell was he talking about?

"Me and Temari broke up near the end of November. This song will hopefully get her to forgive me. Thanks everybody, now let's go," Shikamaru grinned and walked forward for the liud crowd to get even louder at his appearance.

Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck? You'd think we know if they broke up!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You mean the hot Sabakuno girl was freakin available for me to date! The hell? I'm a sic Akamaru on that jerk!"

The Hyuuga and Uchiha quickly composed themselves. "Well, I knew it all along," they both claimed, and joined the genius onstage.

* * *

The Rookies began doing their thing. Shikamaru was glowing onstage, and she felt that familiar feeling of pride for him because he belonged to her once. He looked the same as always, just increased tiredness and totally hot.

At the third to last song something very peculiar occurred. Shikamaru moved away from his spot behind the vocalist's microphone and stood up straight to speak into the device.

"Alright, so this is a new track. I've received the most inspiration for it from a special lady. Enjoy."

Her heart rate increased tenfold at his words. _Oh shit_, she prayed it wouldn't embarrass her too much. It could be an angry, junky revenge song about what a bitch she was to him and how she broke his heart and all that crap kind of music piece.

Then again, this was Shikamaru, and he would never do that to her. But if it wasn't a song cursing her, then what was it? Temari felt her face redden. She liked her romance, but when things became public she absolutely died. Her body was wracked with nerves and she looked straight at him.

Sasuke began strumming. Shikamaru opened his mouth,

_You are the sun  
You are the only one  
My heart is blue  
My heart is blue for you_

She smiled, then laughed, and tears formed. _So this was the kind of song it was. _

Naruto hit the drums and the crowd went wild. Kiba did back up along with Neji playing guitar and bass.

_Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

Drumming calmed down, then more singing. Shikamaru put his all into it and searched for her coolly looking at the audience, he wanted all his feelings to transfer to her.

_You are the sun_  
_You are the only one_  
_You are so cool_  
_You are so rock and roll_

The compliments were directed at her, obviously. Temari was mesmerized.

_Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

He got his thoughts sorted out. He knew this was the right move, it certainly felt right, just _good_. He wanted her to get that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He screamed it this time.

_You are the sun_  
_You are the only one_  
_You are so cool_  
_You are so rock and roll_

___Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

* * *

Temari somehow escaped all the girls and ducked into the bathroom. She banged her fists against her forehead. _What the fuck what the fuck what the FUCK was that?, _she screamed in her head. He was driving her mad, seriously! So he wanted her back? What the fuck was she gonna say later? She took a breath.

Shikamaru searched for the blonde chick as soon as the last song was done and the crowd kind of dispersed. He put down his guitar, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and moaned.

"You okay?" Sasuke went to him with a bottled water in hand. Shikamaru took it from him and drank about half of it. Somehow he kept up his laid-back personality and didn't look too rushed.

"I'll let that go just this once, since you've just made a cheesy idiot of yourself and all."

"Ugh! What a pain!"

"Well yeah, but you wrote the song in the first place." Kiba smirked, having just got back from giving chaste kisses to girls while onstage, forgetting about his previous shock and comic anger.

"Fuck it. I gotta leave." He grabbed his grey topman wool jacket, phone, and carton of cigarettes. "Tell Chouji to take care of my stuff,"- he pointed to his instrument, and fled out the door. He passed his two other bandmates on the way out. Naruto was going to crash right into him before Neji elegantly helped them avoid an accident by pulling the annoying kid back.

"This guy just went crowd-surfing woohoo!" he pointed his two thumbs at himself, a wide, drunken-kind of grin on his face.

Without any type of greeting, "Tenten isn't sure where she is. She thinks she saw Temari crying though," the Hyuuga told him.

"Ehhhh? Was that the effect we were going for Shikamaru? dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru's mind was spinning. He wasn't all that surprised actually being informed of her tears. She cried in front of him during a couple of really tough times when they were still together. It got him panicked, though.

He nodded. "Thanks. I'm gonna look for her then. I don't know if either of us are gonna be at the compound later, but don't bother me at all after this. I'll be busy and you'll be troublesome. Got it?" He gave Naruto a stare.

Neji put his arm around Naruto, tightening his forearm around his buddy's neck. "Sasuke and I will put them back in their place, k? See ya man." Hyuuga and Nara clasped hands and gave each other a semi-hug.

Shikamaru hurriedly climbed the stairs to the roof of the live house. He looked around for her, his breath deep and desperate.

"Calm down. You can lie down and light up before anything," Temari was going down on the ladder to a higher point on the roof, something similar to the top of the entrance to the roof of a high school building. Shikamaru watched her figure step down each rung with her back to him. She was without a jacket and possessed a black and white three quarter length sleeve baseball shirt. Her legs were encased in black skinny jeans and she wore dark metallic looking boots appropriate for crunching snow beneath her feet.

She turned to face him. Her sandy blonde hair hung down a little bit past her shoulders and her bangs stayed neatly off to the sides of her face, uncovering her forehead. Her beautiful teal eyes pierced his without any real emotion. Any trace of tears was nowhere to be seen. Temari gestured for him to do what he always did. He was grateful for the distraction and followed through on his unrelenting routine.

He sat down normally first, pulled out a cigarette, and patted along his body for his lighter. Shikamaru thought back and mentally groaned. It must still be in the compartment in his guitar case. He put it away when some closeby fans got rowdy. Before he could ask or even look up, she was quicker, and knelt down to his level. She got close to him and he could smell the nice familiar scent emitting from her.

Temari's eyes focused on the cheap disposable lighter in her hand. She pushed down on the thing and had her hand around the flame, protecting it from the wintry wind. "Here."

His cigarette was perched between his lips. He held it there with two fingers to catch the fire on one end of the death stick. His eyelids were low while observing the light up. Temari shifted her gaze to his profile, then let go of the button once he pulled away to take the first few puffs. "Thanks hon."

She laughed lightly, which was a good sign. "No problem." Temari leaned back next to him, her upper body was still off the ground with her arms slanted and the palms of her hands flat on the floor. It was cold enough for their outtakes of air to be visible, not to mention the increasing layer of precipitation all over Konoha. Shikamaru shrugged off his jacket to give to her. He looked at her, her face was purposely turned to where he wasn't.

"Please."

She slowly stuck out her arms wordlessly and allowed him to help encase her in its soft fabric and heat, left by the sweaty body next to her, he even zipped it up. He felt better without it right now to be honest. It was hot down below inside and now he could breathe a little better. The cold felt good against him at the moment actually. Besides, the jacket had better use for the woman. Looking at her reminded Shikamaru of many other occasions of her wearing his clothes. _Good times_, he thought.

Temari found his offer of his jacket so familiar and sweet. She hugged herself, an action that did not go unseen by the black haired man, he was obviously happy to see her in his clothes. She hesitated for a second before to try to tell herself they weren't allowed to act like this anymore, but then he pleaded so nicely and you know the rest.

"Have you caught your breath?" she asked.

"Yeah, listen- I," he began.

"Shut up. I'm really pissed with you. I waited so you could get all of this. What the fuck was that song about Nara? What the fuck's the point of singing that now? You broke up with me and I accepted it, so what the fuck is wrong with you huh?" she screamed at him.

Shikamaru cringed. He knew she wasn't being unreasonable. "I'm sorry. I thought you didn't love me like I did you and broke up with you. I realize though that I was being selfish. The song's called Rock 'n Roll Queen. That's what you are to me Mari. I wrote it a long time ago and never revealed it to you just cause it was so fucking embarrassing, but this was probably the most opportune time anyway. When we began dating we never really spelled out our exclusive relationship, this time I'm asking you straight out to be my queen."

He waited for anything from her. "It's useless to say that now. Did you know I didn't think you could be so selfish until you gave me that ultimatum. Why the fuck did you ruin everything between us?" She pushed him hard then wiped her eyes. He took her face in his hands. "It wasn't my intention to ruin our relationship. I wanted to strengthen it by showing you how serious I was. You weren't eager and didn't even match up to my thoughts on us in the future. That hurt me."

She pushed him back again, removing his palms away. "I didn't want you to regret anything dumbass. We're still young and you would probably change your mind, that's why, ok?"

"You know I'm a decisive person though. I was thinking about us for a long time before that fight. It just seemed irrational because I was acting selfish. The point is I love you and you don't have to worry about my regrets. They're mine alone, whether they involve you or not. And trust me, they don't."

The idiot didn't get it. "I don't care anymore. Your feelings are wishy-washy after a month. You're clearly not decisive, genius."

"Why are still saying no? Have you changed your mind about me? Did you get over me already?"

"Shikamaru, I tried so hard to get used to being without you. I adapt when then things change because change is inevitable. Life gets tough and you get tougher. And yet _I'm _the cruel one because I'm not begging on my knees like a pathetic girl. I was all calm before you sang that song to me."

He mentally winced. He remembered how he called her cruel, her expression was so solemn. She was making him feel so goddamned awful. He wasn't gonna let up on getting back together though.

"Temari, I'm sorry. I just need to know why you're saying no to a future of us. I know you love me and I refuse to let you go." The pony tailed man was never gonna let go of her again after this.

"I was never ever playing around with you when we were going out, you need to know that first." He nodded. He already knew that. "What you said about marriage made me really happy, but I thought what we were doing before was just fine. You caught me off guard." Shikamaru would've smirked at this accomplishment, but in this case, he wished she were in the same page as him when everything went down. "You suddenly turned on me when I showed reluctance and it was just so upsetting." Temari sought out his touch, she turned her whole self to in between his spread out legs, wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his torso, covered by a black t-shirt. She sank against him, holding on tight. Shikamaru could hear her sniffles, but did not try to make her look him in the eye. Instead he hugged her back, combing his fingers through her hair and murmuring apologies over and over, once in a while a "Don't hate me" could be heard in a smooth, masculine voice.

It was over.

But it wasn't.

It could never be over between them.

"I could never hate you." Temari paused for a few long moments, collecting her thoughts. "There's not even a reason to say no to marriage with you or whatever anymore," she said throatily, voice weird from crying. "Not after all that arguing," she muttered, a little embarrassed. There wasn't anybody else in the world for her but him.

His heart nearly bursted from happiness. A month with no contact between flushed down the toilet! The idea of "together forever" ignited passion in the lazy young adult. "Thank you. I promise we don't have to say we're engaged though. I know you won't like that right now." As usual, he read her mind. Temari gave a him a real smile for the first time in a long time. _You're amazing,_ she thought.

He spoke earnestly, "Tell me you love me." Shikamaru hadn't heard the words from her lips in a long time. Even though it was common knowledge to him, he missed that three worded phrase from his lover.

She laughed lightly. "I love you." Her tone held meaning and honesty. He gently pulled her face closer to his and kissed the beautiful woman in front of him. They hadn't touched lips in a long time and it was time to familiarize themselves with each others' mouths once more. He kissed her deeply and pushed Temari onto her back so that his body was hovering her. Her hands were placed on his ribcage, one palm slipped under his shirt. It ventured to his left side, where his year old tattoo was. She rubbed it lovingly while making pleasurable sounds from Shikamaru's kisses. It was getting increasingly heated and he touched the fan at the nape of her neck.

They pulled their mouths off of each another long enough for one of them to say, "Let's go home."

Temari reached around to grip Shikamaru's hip while he rested his arm around her neck. The renewed couple returned downstairs to visit the few remaining people in the club before walking outside and making their way to the warm bed awaiting them at their soon to be shared apartment.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: OMG. you have no idea how good it felt to type "the end" to this fic. It's the longest fic I've ever written on here. I'm happy with most of it but I've seriously put off posting it in case an improvement could be made, which turned out to be a good thing considering some inconsistencies. I hope every one was in character...Review people =) Also, the song is "Rock 'n Roll Queen" by the Subways.**


End file.
